


A hot summer night in Yongenjaya

by Moonblocker



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:24:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonblocker/pseuds/Moonblocker
Summary: Yusuke can't sleep in the dorms so he decides he will stay in Leblanc without consulting Akira.





	A hot summer night in Yongenjaya

The hot and humid wind of summer flowed through the window, envelopping Akira's nude body like a sticky web. Taking his jimjams off didn't help him much. He could feel the drops of sweat racing from his forehead to his nipples. It was just impossible to sleep but he was afraid to open his eyes and find a glowing pair of feline eyeballs staring at him with a murderous glare. So he tried to relax and imagine he was on a sunny beach, drinking a fresh Tequila Sunrise while his hot boyfriend was massaging his feet. He was so beautiful, with black hair that with a certaing light looked blue, a profound gaze and fantastic manual abilities...Slowly he stopped imagining conciously and started dreaming. It was all so calm until he heard bumping noises in the distance. Weird sounds. He was on a beach so why did the noise seemed like...He suddenly awoke. It wasn't in the dream, it was in real life! Someone was knocking the door. But who would knock the door of a bar at midnight? It couldn't be Sojiro, he had keys. Oh...maybe it was Futaba. She had quite the temper sometimes so if she had argued with Sojiro she may be looking for shelter. He dressed himself quickly and climbed down the stairs. There were three more consecutive knocks and then silence so he stuck his ear to the door, trying to identify anything. He couldn't just open the door. And he did hear something, a very familiar voice.

-How unfortunate...I guess I'll have to go to Takamaki's house then-. Oh my god. It was fucking Yusuke. What in the world was he doing there. He opened the door instantly. The tall boy had just started to walk away when he turned to the door and looked at him, his gaze suddenly brightening.

-Oh, fortune has decided to bless me tonight! Thank you for letting me stay-. His voice was as calm as ever but there was a touch of joyfulness in it. Yusuke completely ignored his incredulous look and walked past him. To be honest he wasn't a particularly expressive person but still. This boy was just...wow. So he placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to get some answers as to why he had decided to enter his house in the middle of the night.

-Did something happen in the dorms? Did they kick you out or you were just strolling in the middle of the night in Yongen because why not?

-I must admit there is a certaing beauty to this neighbourhood at night. But that isn't what drew me here- replied the uninvited 

-So? Am I the beauty that has drawn you here then?-. He wasn't actually flirting, he was too sleepy for that. But for the same reason he couldn't be totally serious 

-Do you happen to have a spare futon? My back is delicate and I would rather not sleep on the floor-

Yusuke had totally dodged his question. He sighed. It was so difficult to deal with him. But at the same time, there was something so special about him.

-Um, I'm afraid not. Futaba took it for who knows what. But I guess we can share the bed if you don't mind-

He usually didn't care about sleeping with other guys. He had done it with Ryuji and nothing happened. You know, just two bros. But he was kinda nervous now?

-It seems there are no better options. Very well, let's throw ourselves into the embrace of Morpheus-

Yusuke climbed the stairs swiftly so he followed him but he suddenly stopped when he was facing the bed, with a terrified expression.

-I didn't bring my pyjamas-

-Haha don't worry, you can use mine. I wasn't sleeping with them anyway-

Akira started to undress and smiled when Yusuke stared at him awkwardly. 

-I would pose for you if it wasn't so late- 

-Ahh, I didn't wanto to...sorry-

-It's all right, Yusuke. I don't mind-

He hold his pyjamas in his hand and looked at his friend. He was always pale but his face was suddenly gaining colour. A beautiful red. How sweet.

-If you want to put on my pyjamas you'll have to take off your clothes you know

-Oh, uhh, of course-

The young artist unbuttoned his shirt gracefully, although a bit awkwardly too. His soft hands seemed to have trouble with the last button.

-I'll help you-

Akira leaned forward and gently pushed Yusuke's hands away, handling the button all by himself. When he managed to unbotton it the shirt opened completely, revealing the soft boy's torso. He was scrawny, it was not what you would call a hot body. But he just wanted to touch it. However, he resisted the temptation and let his hands fall to the belt. He took it off, gently, and then he noticed something. 

-Oh, I guess I was right about my hotness being the reason for your visit-

Yusuke, completely flustered, leaped back and hold onto his trousers without saying a word.

-Hey, there's no need to be shy. I'm...well, let's just say I'm happy to be with you too-

Without his pyjamas he couldn't hide his arousal either. Yusuke looked at him even more uncomfortably than before. Akira started to realise that maybe that hadn't been the correct approach with a guy like Yusuke. Had he fucked up? He couldn't help himself, he just felt so many things for his friend. But maybe it was just too much.

-Um, I'm sorry Yusuke, I didn't want to make this situation awkward. I'll, uh, just go to bed. Don't worry, I won't do anything weird-

He climbed to the bed and faced the wall. He felt so stupid. It was clear that Yusuke liked him but now he was probably just afraid. He closed his eyes, wanting the next day to come so this awkward situation could just end but then he felt Yusuke's breath on his neck. Why wasn't he facing the other direction? Why was he looking at him?

-I'm sorry Akira- Yusuke's voice was soft and quiet, almost like a whisper, and shaked quite a bit- I'm inexperienced in these forms of affection. I truly am happy to be with you. But I'm feeling a lot of emotions right now and I just don't know how to deal with them. I've never felt this before-

Akira slowly opened his eyes, his friend's words blessing his ears and he immediately turned around to look at him. And what he saw were two beautiful eyes, staring at him with a loving and timid expression. He felt his hand moving on its own, attracted by his friend like a magnet, and gently caressed his face. He then moved closer to him until their noses touched. But it was his lips that he was yearning for. Slowly, he kissed him, tasting his mouth and his entire being. And he let his hands be free again, leaving them to roam through his friend's entire body. He could feel Yusuke's breathing change and when overcome by pleasure he would let out soft noises. And so, he returned to the dream. Only this time it was actually happening in reality. And they continued to make out, all night long, unaware of the pair of eyes that observed them in the darkness.


End file.
